Imprevisto
by Mushi
Summary: Sirius e Remo encaminham-se para o casamento de Lílian e Tiago. Mas um certo imprevisto pode tirá-los momentaneamente do caminho do juízo. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~*~~***~~**~~***~~**~~**  
  
Well, my friends, essa é a minha primeiríssima fic de HP(uma estréia, how beatiful...), por isso, peguem leve com a mamãe aqui, porque ela está dando o melhor de si nos personagens favoritos dela....Hmmm...O fic se passa depois da saída dos Marotos de Hogwarts, ainda novinhos, Sirius e Remo estão indo para o casamento de Tiago e Lílian...Mmmm....Mas como vocês sabem, não é só isso..Baum, isso é uma fic SLASH, e se isso te ofende ou não é do seu agrado, eu não posso fazer nada a não ser pedir pra vc não ler. Se vc quiser experimentar, vá em frente, e good readind...Ah, esqueci daquela baboseira! Well, Harry Potter nem os Marotos me pertencem, apesar do meu amor por eles ser mt grande, eu não sou fodona que nem a Rowling...Mas cortando a besteira, apreciem a fic, viu!?(reviews pra mim......pliiiizzzzzzzz...Kissu...  
  
***~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~**~~***~~**~~***~~***~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~***~~**~~***~~***~~***~~**~~**~~** 


	2. Tentação á vista

"_Sirius_, se você não diminuir a velocidade _agora_, eu juro que te transfiguro num _coala_..." ameaçou o jovem, cujos cabelos castanhos claros e sedosos estavam sendo fustigados pelo vento gélido da noite, e as traquinagens que o amigo, passageiro dianteiro, aprontava a cada curva e esquina, simplesmente para vê-lo aborrecido e provocá-lo, contudo, desde que Sirius entrara na cidade de Londres, guiando a sua reluzente e sombria moto, o estômago revirado de Remo vem sofrido o que não sofreu durante todo o percurso desgastante. Culpa do condutor desastrado, pensou o próprio jovem lobisomem, quase imaginando perfeitamente a imagem de Sirius recebendo o carinho do vento no rosto, coisa que sempre o enlevava, desde os tempos da escola. _"Liberdade"_ era a sua palavra preferida, e qualquer sensação livre de consternação e preocupação era algo que colocava Sirius imerso num prazer indescritível. "Almofadinhas, meu velho, se você ainda gosta do seu rostinho safado, _desça a moto...agora_." rosnou, agora parecendo a única figura rara de um Maroto inconfundivelmente zangado...e no caso do jovem, extremamente nauseado. Descobrira que curvas acentuadas e seu fígado não era a combinação mais magistral possível. Talvez fosse por esse fato que sempre se sentisse desconfortável em cima de uma vassoura. Mas se chegasse a confessar isso para Tiago, o outro já estaria com um semblante arrasado em dois tempos. Tudo que se relacionasse a quadribol tinha a capacidade de contornar suas emoções. E Sirius, naturalmente, também era instigado pelo mesmo pensamento...mesmo que não fosse o inigualável apanhador que Tiago era, e nesse campo, tivera que admitir, perdia para ele descaradamente.

"Remo, agüenta um pouco, já estamos nos aproximando..." o outro implorou, com a voz mais casta e manhosa que conseguiu mascarar. Mas uma pontada agressiva nas costas, obviamente, a varinha de Remo em riste, fez sua insistência se esvair. Remo sempre mantinha sua palavra, por isso, não era nada seguro para a sua saúde física duvidar de qualquer sentença que ele dizia."Ta bom, Aluado, você venceu...O que você quer? _Um bar? Hospital trouxa_?" deu as alternativas, e quase que maquinalmente, a varinha que era pressionada contra um ponto de suas costas foi retirada e guardada no bolso de um certo lobisomem."Nenhum desses. Uma farmácia trouxa. Preciso de um sal-de-frutas." Informou, achegando-se mais para que Sirius pudesse ouvir, pois o ruído dos trouxas era perturbador, e por muitas, soprepunha-se até mesmo á voz altiva de Remo. Sirius sentiu um calafrio involuntário e quase prazeroso quando a mão do amigo roçou seu pescoço descoberto. _"Um sal-de-QUÊ?_ Eu não sei do que se trata...mas _tudo por você, Remo_.", os dois riram gostosamente, e Remus esperou não se demorar em demasiado, pois Tiago lhes informara diversas e cansativas vezes, via-flu, para chegaram na data e na hora estipulada. Pedro já estava no local combinado, juntamente com Lílian e ele; entretanto, Sirius e ele, quando juntos, tinham a habilidade e destreza suficiente para se atrasar. Mas pontualidade era um quesito indispensável quando os amigos iriam se casar, ainda mais, quando o padrinho estava na sua companhia. Remo sentiu um frio na espinha ao imagina-los chegando após a celebração...Tiago seria capaz de querer esfolá-los vivos, sem nem ao menos se dar à magnificência da varinha para essa tarefa." É ali, Sirius, _pára_...Sirius, eu _mandei parar_...Não aí, _tonto_...Dentro da _faixa amarela_..._Você é daltônico, Almofadinhas_?...Tem que estacionar _a_, é a lei dos trouxas...Não venha reclamar pra mim, por acaso, eu tenho _cara de trouxa_?"  Nem um pouco, não pôde deixar de pensar Sirius, o seu rosto era delirante. 

Já era fato comprovado de que Remo tinha o rosto mais magnífico e inocente que o outro tivera a oportunidade de visualizar, por sete longos anos, o mesmo rosto imaculado, mas para o animado, ainda irresistivelmente carnal e atraente, que sempre habitara os sonhos mais cobiçosos. Uma pontinha de aborrecimento  atormentou Remo, sempre quando Sirius erguia a voz para replicar ou contestar. Sirius tinha um prazer maligno em contesta-lo, seja lá no que se tratasse. E, infelizmente, isso agoniava imensamente. Não se importaria se fosse o obstinado Tiago, nem se fosse o tímido Pedro...mas era Sirius, e, por mais estranho e doloroso que lhe parecesse, isso tinha fundamental estima para ele. Que Sirius parasse de desobedecê-lo, de desafia-lo com brincadeiras maldosas, de sempre descobrir uma falha ou sempre se esquivar de sua opinião."Está bom, agora, _Sr. Eu Amo Os Trouxas?,_ zombou, descendo da moto com vagarosidade, carregando consigo o sorriso petulante mais popular de sua expressão. Remo revidou com um sorriso tão amargo que fez o de Sirius morrer instantaneamente, substituído por um tão impregnado de azedume quanto o do amigo.

 Remo se ergueu para sair da moto, tão mal-humorado quando desajeitado, sem deixar de mostrar o seu olhar descontente para Sirius, fitando-o com insatisfação o tempo todo, e ele retribuía com furor. Talvez esse tenha sido o motivo pelo qual o jovem lobisomem esqueceu totalmente um dos pés atrelados num suporte pedal em uma das laterais da moto, tropeçando teatralmente. Remo teria se estatelado de forma horrenda no centro da calçada, se Sirius, alerta, não o tivesse amparado automaticamente. Normalmente, o animago não dava muita atenção á isso, mas quando se deu conta do deslize de Remo, quase intuitivamente, se aproximou com rapidez, socorrendo-o, com um dos braços em suas costas e outro empacando exatamente na cintura do jovem, que enrubesceu ferozmente no mesmo instante que sentiu os braços viris e firmes do amigo circundando-o com tanta cautela. Todo o mau-humor pareceu evaporar, para dar lugar á um embaraço cavalar. Ele e Sirius não desgrudaram os olhos das íris do outro por um, ou dois longos e fatídicos minutos, suficientes para que a cor do rosto do animago se transferisse do rubro para o branco descorado.

"_Hm...Obrigado, Sirius_...", e ele verdadeiramente quis agradecer, não apenas pelo auxílio. Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Sirius fluentemente, já que a compressão já não estava mais tão resistente. Entrou na farmácia trouxa, tentando ocultar o rosto escarlate e a desordem que se alojava em sua barriga, adicionando ao enjôo, mais um mutirão de sensações equívocas e até amenas. Teve a nítida impressão de que Sirius permanecia estático no mesmo ponto onde havia sustado. 

***~~**~~**~~***~~*~~***~~***~~**~~***~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~****~~***~~****~~***~~**

"Er...Já está se sentindo melhor?" indagou, ligeiramente sem jeito, mas se importava genuinamente."Claro. Se não fossem as minhas aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas com a Sra. Jinns, teria que esperar um médico-bruxo.", informou, com um sorriso recomposto nos lábios rosados pelo frio, ia subindo a motocicleta, sentindo de novo a fragrância da pele morena de Sirius, mas tentando não fraquejar por isso. O animago sentiu um imenso alívio transpassar seu corpo, pois abominava ver o rostinho sereno de Aluado contorcido numa máscara de falso emburramento."Nossa, você deve ter se divertido _á beça_ nessas aulas...Eu posso até imaginar como seria um _golpe fatal_  ter de falta-las...", brincou, e dessa vez, Remo acompanhou o riso com gosto."Mas não eram tão ruins assim, você devia tê-las feito comigo.", e novamente se puniu por falar o que não deveria desabrigar o teto dos pensamentos, somente eles deveriam ouvir esses devaneios, não Sirius. Rezou para que o rapaz não virasse para a traseira e se deparasse com seu rosto repleto por uma vermelhidão desconfiável."Digo...Hm_... Você, Tiago e Pedro_.", e para seu espanto, Sirius voltou a rir contente e roucamente."Se você tivesse a bondade de _desgrudar o traseiro_ de uma cadeira e nos _livrar das detenções_, nós teríamos ido, Aluado...", o jovem lobisomem tentou figurar a circunstância, mas achou muito improvável que qualquer alma viva, provida ou desprovida de magia, conseguiria a proeza de mantê-los longe das traquinagens."Sabe, Aluado, a gente deveria continuar, visto que o Tiago vai ter um faniquito e... _"AI!"_  Remo não estava muito atento nas palavras de Sirius, mas o grito agudo de dor, seguido por uma exclamação de incredulidade, o fez deparar-se com uma coruja selvagem, corpulenta e de penas providas de uma tonalidade próxima á da ferrugem, Pelo pio desajustado e ininterrupto, só poderia ser a coruja de Tiago, naturalmente."_Falando no diabo_..." De fato, o amigo escolhera essa tal coruja em uma das lojas do Beco Furado justamente para que sempre atacasse o destinatário com pura agressividade. Ele sempre gostara desse tipo de animal, ainda mais quando se tratava de corujas. Não obstante, Remo achava que todo o empenho que tiveram para "_domesticar_" a fera nunca havia surtido efeito.

O animal, desesperado e ruidoso, pousou corretamente sob o ombro de Sirius, debatendo-se furiosamente contra a cabeça do animago, alastrando os cabelos negros para toda a dimensão do rosto, e, ora sim, ora não, aplicava bicadas eficientes e doloridas no topo da cabeça do amigo, fazendo-o ganir baixinho palavrões que conhecera, e alguns de sua própria autoria."Remo, me ajuda! Essa coruja vai comer meus miolos!", miou, tentando se livrar do bico certeiro do animal, gemendo de agonia, e removendo do rosto as mechas alvoroçadas. Remo, com um exímio esforço, arrancou o animal selvagem de cima do ombro esquerdo do amigo, segurando-o com segurança pelas asas, e arrancando a tira de pergaminho que havia sido enrolada especialmente desarrumada e amassada. Não precisava nem citar que era uma óbvia obra de Pontas." Pode ir, Medusa..._Anda_, vai embora...Eu mandei ir _embora_, não _comer os meus dedos_..._Sirius, tira esse troço daqui antes que eu cometa algum crime contra as criaturas mágicas..."_ o animal continuava a se contorcer com ferocidade, considerando os dedos do lobisomem uma refeição um tanto saborosa." Transforma logo ela em _capim-verde_, Remo...eu falo pro Tiago que ela _chegou morta_..." Remo riu quando contemplou a fisionomia de seriedade do amigo.  E parece que Medusa também ouvira impecavelmente, pois largou os dedos de Remo com um estrépito, agitou as asas longas e resistentes e pôs-se a voar para bem distante dos dois. 

Massageando os dedos inchados, Remo abriu o pergaminho quase destruído com prudência, topando com a caligrafia torta e vergonhosa de Tiago, muitas das letras maculadas de tinta negra e marcas de digitais bem visíveis, notavelmente, os dedos esguios do amigo. Sirius virou a cabeça para trás, a fim de acompanhar a leitura.

 _" Caríssimos Almofadinhas e Aluado,_

_Se vocês ainda não aprenderam corretamente, aconselho a vocês que olhem melhor para os lados, quando estiverem na moto. O Ministério está exaltado com a atitude de vocês nessa moto, e por pouco, não a confiscaram.  Um ou dois trouxas viram vocês (não disse que eles eram abelhudos ao extremo?), mas meu pai foi ao Ministério pessoalmente cuidar do caso, e posso assegurar que ele vai resolver a situação do lado de vocês. Claro, oras, é meu pai. Ele recomendou que vocês ficassem na cidade onde estão, e arranjem um buraco pra dormir( foi exatamente isso que ele disse, não me culpem!). Rabicho descolou o tecletone, ou seja lá o que for, de um desses recintos...não sei como é o nome, mas eles  garantiram que é uma estada segura._

Mandei a Medusa, pois a Tétis da Lílian está seriamente ferida(foi o que eu disse para a Lílian...mas acho que vocês já devem ter suposto que foi a Medusa, na realidade. Aliás, não machuquem ela, seus desalmados. Isso vale especialmente pra você, Almofadinhas...). Não se atrasem muito, Rabicho e mais um pessoal da escola já estão aqui, sedentos para reverem todos os Marotos juntos novamente. Lílian está nas fronteiras  da insanidade com a bagunça, e como você, Aluado, não está aqui, eu estou tendo que (desafortunadamente) ajudar na limpeza, almoço, e todas essas esquisitices domésticas. Vocês conseguem crer que Líllian pensou em convidar o seboso do Ranhoso?O Ranhoso? Porém, eu afastei a hipótese rápido o suficiente para ela pensar em se tornar parte do real...vocês sabem, eu tenho meus métodos, e, modestamente, elas são muito eficientes.

_Não se metam em confusão(não sem mim, visivelmente), durmam bem, e, ah, tragam algo pra mim, pois torrei todos os galeões que tinha comprando o  anel de casamento para a Lílian..._

_Abraços do venerável Maroto,_

_Pontas." _

Sirius emitiu um dilatado suspiro de consternação, e Remo abriu um sorriso enérgico quando releu a última palavra, exultante que Tiago fosse um esposo tão dedicado."Parece que eles estão bastante ocupados sem nós...", ponderou o animado, num trejeito desanimado, mas Remo lhe deu uns tapinhas animadores e confortantes nas costas, mais do que satisfeito com a felicidade conjugal do amigo distante, e quase conseguiu imaginar a face de excitação de Rabicho, sempre tão destinado e fiel á Tiago e Lílian. "E parece que um certo alguém não fica tão alegrinho quando  não é o _centro das atenções_, não estou certo?", o sorriso quase divino que enfeitava o rosto de Remo foi suficiente para fazer surgir um muito parecido nas faces de Sirius."Corta essa_, bobão_.  Eu estou felizes por eles, se quer saber...", avisou, mas não chegava a ser uma verdade palpável, pois não ansiava mais em ser o centro das atenções da escola, e nem ao menos atrair todas as garotas de todas as casas existentes para o seu magnetismo infalível. Ele desejava ser o centro das atenções, _única e exclusivamente_ para Remo, em favor de Remo.

 Todavia, o jovem não era semelhante á essas garotas, seriamente, ele não tinha nenhum traço em comum com elas. Quando Sirius estalava os dedos, Remo não se jogava espontaneamente em seus braços, solícito a cada pedido, a cada ordem. Remo não o tratava como um objeto de entretenimento temporário, e nem considerava apenas sua beleza impagável como sua qualidade proeminente. Remo o prezava exatamente como ele era, sem esforços ou disfarces. Era o amigo admirável, para qualquer ocasião, sempre piedoso, compreensivo, simpático ou indisposto, sempre estava pronto para entregar a vida aos companheiros, qualquer fosse a razão. Lembrou-se da noite trágica com a bobagem que praticara com Snape, e tarde da madrugada, temeroso de que sua estadia na escola fosse repentinamente encurtada, o único que despertou voluntariamente, foi Remo, consolando-o e acalmando-o, sempre repetindo o quão impossível era que "o grande Black"  fosse expulso tão friamente da escola, por uma peça tão infantil e raivosa. Recordava-se de como o rosto, sempre de aparência fraca e debilitada, estava magnífico e adorável, iluminado pelo fulgor resplandecente da lua, que adentrava as janelas do dormitório da Grifinória. Naquela ocasião, Remo havia sido tão cordial, tão angelical, que Sirius teve dificuldades para acreditar que ele era um ser animado. Sorte que no dia seguinte, as previsões do rapaz se confirmaram, apesar dos meses que teve de padecer em detenção, lustrando as cadeiras empoeiradas dos últimos diretores de Hogwarts, e Snape, que juntamente á Lúcio, tentara surpreende-lo faxinando a escola, mas antes que pudessem se dar contas, estavam pendurados na parede da estufa, como duas bonecas rígidas e estuporadas. E a cara de Lupin ao ver tudo isso foi ainda mais recompensador. Era confortante relembrar como o semblante surpreendentemente belo e sempre correto de Remo se alterava em riso legítimo. E como esse riso era infeccioso. Mesmo que risse modestamente, ou sorrisse com validade raras vezes, quando isso acontecia, era meramente impossível refrear a mesma reação. Difícil era acreditar que uma criatura que houvesse sofrido de tudo na vida ainda tivesse a capacidade de ser tão puro.

" E então, _padrinho_? Vamos _roncar os motores_ e arranjar um hotel para passarmos a noite?", disse o lobisomem, tentando soar animador, pois a idéia de dormir num dormitório de trouxas, era, naturalmente, uma concepção que o arrepiava até as últimas penugens. Sirius riu_."Hotel..._esse é o nome? E onde é o próximo, conhecedor dos trouxas?", a máquina expurgou montanhas de fumaça sufocante pela extremidade, fazendo os olhos de Remo lacrimejarem, mas ele puxou o guia que o trouxa lhe concedera na farmácia, esquadrinhando com os olhos os nomes dos hotéis mais conhecidos, ou próximos da localidade que se encontravam."Esse não é o tipo de elogio que _eu gosto_, mas o próximo hotel é daqui á 50 metros...", Sirius levou á máquina ao ar, e imediatamente, a voz de Remo fez-se ouvir."_Almofadinhas_! Você não precisa erguer essa _coisa_...Vai pela estrada, porque estamos perto...Eu disse que _estamos perto_...", repetiu, já que Sirius não acatava nenhuma de suas ordens. "Almofadinhas, _eu ainda não desisti do coala...Ou será que você prefere uma fera tropical, pra se ajustar ao tom dos seus olhos, talvez?_" , mais uma vez, uma saliência incomodante quase furou as costas de Sirius, por cima da blusa, onde Remo comprimia a varinha perigosamente. Sirius levantou os braços, uma réplica perfeita dos criminosos trouxas encurralados, e tomou o caminho que Remo especificara.

***~~**~~**~~***~~*~~***~~***~~**~~***~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~****~~***~~****~~***~~**

"Esse também não têm vagas...Dá pra _acreditar_  nesses trouxas?", rosnou Remo, enfurecido ao deixar mais um dos hotéis, ouvindo, talvez pela décima vez que não haviam vagas disponíveis."Será que eles têm algum tipo de radar para detectar bruxos?", questionou o animago, pensativo e fantasioso."Claro que não, seu tonto. Quisera eu ter um radar para antecipar as besteiras que você fala e prevenir meus ouvidos...", atacou, venenosamente."Ah...E que tipo de coisa seus  "_sensíveis_"  tímpanos querem ouvir?", provocou Sirius, ciente de que Remo se calaria, impotente e sem réplica. Sirius corou violentamente ao pensar em Remo murmurando dúzias de frases sujas no seu ouvido. Mas o rapaz suspirou profundamente, assim como se estivesse reunindo fôlego."Coisas como:  _Remo, meu querido, eu vou calar a boca e dirigir a joça que você e o Tiago tiveram a colossal falta de sagacidade de me dar de aniversário, e vou obedecer as suas ordens piamente até nós chegarmos num hotel trouxa decente porque eu compreendo que você está cansado, e não pretende mais ficar em cima desse troço que eu tenho a ousadia de chamar de motocicleta,  porque você não é maluco como eu_..." , parou, com uma leve falta de fôlego, mesmo que sorrisse debochadamente, Sirius imitou uma perfeita careta de injustiçado." Mas...eu falei isso!", Remo se segurou para não cair na risada, pois a expressão de Sirius era quase idêntica á de Rabicho, os olhos lacrimejando igualmente."Ahã...E eu sou Morgana das Fadas e alguém precisa ir pro St. Mungus _urgentemente_...", disse num tom triunfal e drástico, vendo Sirius vencido, prosseguiu, mesmo que estivesse iniciando a pensar que seria particularmente difícil encontrar um hotel disponível ás margens da madrugada."Próximo hotel é daqui á 500 metros, Sirius... _O que foi agora_, Sirius?", averiguou, uma ruga de contrariedade surgindo entre as sobrancelhas. O amigo apontou para uma placa que cintilava luzes vermelhas ao longe, e, logicamente, chamara a atenção imediata do amigo. Remo apertou os olhos, esforçando-se ao máximo para enxergar as letras pintadas no letreiro, da mesma cor que as luzes, porém, apresentava um vermelho mais denso e letras caprichosamente enfeitadas. 

"Olha lá, Remo...Agora você vai querer me mandar pro St. Mungus?", apurou, sem deixar de pregar os olhos no letreiro, mas Remo parecia ter críticas dificuldades para encaixar as letras.  _"Mas por acaso tem algum contratempo se o H de Hotel estiver trocado por um  M?.....Alu-aaaa-doo?Você está me ouvindo? _

Por fim, os olhos de Remo alcançaram as letras, cuja discrição aparentava. "_Love Time - Motel_ ", Sirius transportava no rosto travesso uma expressão típico do duende que acabara de encontrar o ouro no término do arco-íris. Tentou buscar nos arquivos da mente o significado da palavra trouxa...Motel...Retornou ás aulas da Sra. Finns, a mulher obesa e rosada, sempre paciente e dando explicações sobre as complicações intermináveis do mundo dos trouxas. Teve um lapso de memória, com a voz da mulher, diferenciando Hotel de Motel, cuja significação era ligeiramente distinta...Tentou procurar com mais clareza, como nos momentos tensos que fazia os exames, e que haveria de obrigar a mente a expelir alguma informação..._Hotéis eram necessidades para viajantes, tanto para estadia permanente, ou para uma só noite, em alguns casos...E os Motéis? Ah, Remo Lupin, você estuda incansavelmente por sete longos anos, e precisamente na hora de aplicar o conhecido, você esquece? , discorreu.  Oh! Lembrara-se! Conseguiu visualizar Sra. Finns com seus olhos de garoto, discursando que Motéis eram os lugares onde normalmente os trouxas....ah....onde os trouxas faziam...coisas...Sentiu a boca seca, e a garganta retesar._

"Sirius, eu não sei, entende. O que você acha de ficar aqui mesmo?", sugeriu, e embora que soubesse a besteira que estava cometendo a conduzir um amigo para lá, a curiosidade baniu, de uma vez, todo o resto de juízo e razão que já estavam morrendo aos poucos."A diferença entre as letras eu não me lembro, mas não pode ser uma _tragédia_, não concorda?", tentou parecer convincente, e Sirius, ingênuo ao extremo, sucumbiu."Claro, Aluado...você está absolutamente certo, _como sempre_.", adicionou um sorriso confiante á frase, ao passo que ele e Remo se aproximavam da construção.

***~~**~~**~~***~~*~~***~~***~~**~~***~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~****~~***~~****~~***~~**

 "Nós gostaríamos de uma suíte, por favor..."

 "Eu gostei disso...Remo, você tem... _gibras espertinhas_, não?"

"Libras esterlinas, _Almofadinhas_..."

"Pode levar pra mim?_Nem vem_, Aluado, sua carteira tá mais cheia do que boca de Pettigrew em banquete..."

Remo corou veementemente ao bater os olhos no objeto grandioso que Sirius havia pendurado em uma das mãos, com o semblante mais alienado e casto possivelmente existível.

"Sirius...Isso é uma _boneca inflável_...Solta isso, _pelo amor de Merlin_..."

Sirius parecia inebriado e deslumbrava-se com cada parede que seus olhos encontravam. Remo permanecia sério, tentando lidar com aquele lugar de luxúria como se lidaria com um mosteiro. Uma mulher trouxa, vulgar até o último fio de cabelo os atendeu, o ruído insuportável de seus dentes mascando um chiclete sendo o único som ao acompanhar os maravilhados suspiros de Sirius _("Ooooohhh...Isso tudo foi verdade que os trouxas construíram? Porque a Lílian nunca mencionou um lugar assim?")_ . A garota, cujos amplos olhos pareciam julgar Sirius de cima á baixo, estendeu um molho de chaves que foi rapidamente recebido por Remo, enquanto o animago vagava pela recepção, fazendo comparações entre o local e a admirável Sala Comunal da Grifinória, para com  seus próprios botões. A menina esfregou uma poeira inexistente da minissaia minúscula, fazendo uma bola rosada com o chiclete moído, e disse, com os lábios finos manchados do vermelho-vivo do batom."Temos uma suíte Máster disponível, é o primeiro quarto, e você...", disse, olhando de uma certa forma para Sirius, que nada agradou Remo."Pode deixar a moto no estacionamento, os quartos são exatamente acima...", o animago, que nem sequer a encarava nos olhos, apanhou um par de coleiras, deu uma risada baixa e disfarçada, e após, assentiu com gosto."Nós temos apetrechos _especiais_ para casais homossexuais, _se vocês estiverem interessados_..." Remo sentiu que em qualquer instante, chamas iriam se precipitar pelo seu rosto, mas negou com um aceno de cabeça, gaguejando repetidamente."Não...Não, Sirius... _Não!  N-Nós não somos um casal_...", o que é, infelizmente, lamentável, pensou o animago, antes de levar os braços aos ombros de Remo, corajosamente, e o rapaz pareceu enregelar por dentro, ao sentir as mãos rígidas do amigo massagearem os ombros tensos."Liga pra ele não...Nós somos um casal, mas ele é _muuuito tímido_, o Aluado...", mostrou o olhar mais convincente e lascivo que conseguiu. Remo engoliu em seco, olhando seguramente para ele, como quem pergunta  _'Que diabos é isso?'_ , a garota apenas sorriu, mostrando muitos dentes tortos, e um grande interesse."Sei do que se trata...Vocês gostam de _encarnar os personagens_... _Aluado, huh_?", teria sido uma situação ridiculamente hilária, se as mãos de Sirius não tivessem deslizado para sua cintura, e estivesse rindo devassamente."Agora você atingiu _o ponto_, querida. _Menina inteligente...é das minhas_.", deu uma piscadela, agarrando as chaves, e carregando Remo pela mão, através da recepção. O ar sedutor do amigo, fez Remus, automaticamente, recordar-se do mesmo que ele destilava na ala feminina da escola.

Remo o olhou com densa indignação, abriu a boca para despejar algum insulto ultrajante, mas sua cobiça se esfarelou imediatamente, e manteve-se mudo, mas Sirius, que não deixava nem um passo passar desapercebido, pronunciou-se. "_Por Merlin, Aluado,  desfaça essa cara_! Só porque nós disfarçamos  tudo para a garota, não significa que _eu vou te agarrar quando você estiver olhando para o lado, cara!_" , adicionou um sorriso perspicaz, e Remo dissimulou perfeitamente um alívio inexistente. Mesmo que fosse exatamente isso que eu quisesse fazer, o lado endiabrado do animago não pôde deixar de idealizar."E se você pudesse fazer o favor de me olhar com essa cara _de elfo doméstico abandonado_ e abrir essa fechadura trouxa, eu _agradeceria_...", Remo agarrou o chaveiro, embirrado, e Sirius riu, pois o espetáculo mais delicioso era ver Remo furioso, ele se desfazia em risos ao analisar os lábios crispados do lobisomem e seus olhos âmbar chamejando de ira. Quando contornou a chave, a porta se escancarou, e o rapaz fez sinal para que adentrassem,"Entra logo, Black. E não _emporcalhe_ nada, porque não estamos na casa do Tiago...", Sirius entrou faceiramente, arrastando os sapatos, antes lustrosos, agora empapados de lama gosmenta no chão polido e brilhante, fazendo o rosto do amigo se contrair involuntariamente_." E nem na sua, n_?", zombou, prevendo que Lupin riria. E foi justamente o que aconteceu, e sua expressão tensa foi se desanuviando delicadamente."é, _seu panacão_. Agora, tire os sapatos.", Sirius soltou um gemido longo e cansado, que mais parecia um murmúrio. Apontou para os calçados enlameados, e informou."Sabe, Aluado...Tô com preguiça..._Tira pra mim_...", ele usava um tom infantil e pidão, impossível para qualquer criatura negar um pedido tão carinhoso."Você está me achando com cara de _Kreacher_, ou é coisa da _minha cabeça_?", provocou, mas sabia que não iria surtir efeito contra o amigo, e foi estendendo a varinha, segura em um dos bolsos do casaco. "_Mobiliarmus_...Pronto, agora acenda a luz, porque quero tomar banho e ver como são as camas...", Sirius, ligeiramente confuso, apertou o interruptor, e o quarto se iluminou de tons amarelos, vermelhos e azuis, fazendo os olhos sensíveis de Remo arderem em aversão á tanta claridade. _"Mas que diabos...?_

Naturalmente, o rapaz pensara que seriam distribuídas camas de solteiro, num aposento modesto, cômodo e suficientemente simplório para uma só noite. Mas o que estava vendo contrariava todos os padrões estabelecidos mentalmente por ele. As paredes eram cobertas por um vermelho sangue que era intensamente provocante e convidativo, as poltronas pareciam ser esculpidas na forma de corpos humanos nus, e Sirius se aconchegou em um par de nádegas, cativado. Remo correu os olhos da poltrona em forma de seios avantajados, para a cama...pequena, íntima, tinha os contornos semelhantes á os de um coração, e um lençol resplandecente de seda rubra, como todos os acessório presentes, amoldado com requinte na base. Sob o frigobar, o único objeto branco no cômodo, havia uma lista das iguarias preparadas, e ao lado vário objetos coloridos e em abundância, que Remo distinguiu como sendo camisinhas sortidas. Espalhados como balas numa loja, os pacotes de lubrificantes, calcinhas, cintas e cuecas nas mais inimagináveis imagens serenavam ao lado da cama.

Sirius analisou as bugigangas, com uma bisbilhotice distinta, a apanhou uma das camisinhas, olhando com interesse para o artefato incógnito. Remo achou um robe apropriado para vestir depois de banhar-se, mas isso não o impediu de ficar observando Sirius e sua indisfarçável ingenuidade com relação ao lugar, e seu interesse pela camisinha."O que é isso, Aluado?", ergueu-a no ar, balançando o pacote pela ponta, com os dizeres "_Sabor Limão"_  na embalagem esverdeada. Remo simplesmente negou com um aceno de cabeça, tentando parecer tão inocente quanto o amigo, que ainda olhava o preservativo, provavelmente, perguntando-se se deveria desempacotá-la, ou se era arriscado demais proceder assim. Optou pela segunda, e o objeto úmido foi para suas mãos, onde ele a deixou por um longo tempo, estudando de todos os ângulos possíveis, esperando que se alterasse num trasgo violento e extraísse sua cabeça do corpo. "Vamos lá, Sirius! Vai me dizer que está com medo do que esse brinquedo pode fazer com você? Posso _garantir_ que a sua _mãe não vai sair da_, cara...", Sirius mostrou a língua, displicente, e a levou, inseguro, para a ponta do objeto, deixando o sabor azedo do limão artificial se dispersar pela boca. No final, sua expressão não era de todo desagrado. Ao acompanhar a ação do amigo, Remo teve certeza que suas bochechas já estavam malhadas de vermelho, e começava a transpirar perigosamente." Não é ruim...Acho que eu vou levar pro Prof. Dumbledore, ele não _adora_ essas porcarias _doces de trouxas?_"  Remo sentiu o fígado se revirar, ao simular a conversa entre Sirius e o diretor da Hogwarts, o amigo, presenteando-o com uma camisinha com aroma e sabor de frutas. Tentou não pensar novamente na possibilidade da ousadia de Sirius ultrapassar seus devaneios mais temerosos."Não, Sirius. Você não pode fazer isso.", Sirius lambiscou o preservativo mais uma vez, como um chef que analisa o produto final de uma receita sofisticada." E porquê, Aluado? Você mesmo disse que a minha mãe não vai sair daqui de dentro.  Então_, tecnicamente_, não há perigo.", Remo estava prestes a assentir, e desistiu de persuadi-lo, era simplesmente cansativo demais. Resolveu apelar para um programa mais conservador, e menos penoso do que Sirius se deleitar com as camisinhas."Escuta, vamos assistir televisão, ok?", e trouxe o controle remoto nas mãos, Sirius seguindo piamente cada passo dado. "Você só precisa apertar o _"power_", Almofadinhas..._Porque não tenta_?", e ofereceu o mecanismo que Sirius recebeu logo após, inseguro, mas ciente das instruções.

O rapaz procedeu com o indicado, e o aparelho se acendeu ao comando, Sirius sorriu faceiramente, como se houvesse aprimorado um feitiço convocatório, na primeira aula do Prof. Flitwick, e Remo retribuiu o gesto, satisfeito com o entusiasmo do amigo. No entanto, cinco segundos depois, Remo pode distinguir uma das mãos grandes e protetoras de Sirius cobrirem uniformemente seus olhos com zelo, e se, seus ouvidos não estivessem pregando uma peça muito desgostosa nele, tinha certeza do fato de que Sirius havia achado um canal pornô logo no início, e, de acordo com os gemidos, altamente luxuriosos, suas suspeitas não estavam muito longe de ser verdade. "_Caramba, Aluado! Que lugar é esse, pelas bolas de Merlin?" _

E Remo, por fim notou, ao ver de relance o amigo conseguir desligar o aparelho, e se despir com demora, deixando o tórax maravilhosamente viril e irresistível á mostra e começar a encher a hidromassagem, que passar uma noite no Motel com Sirius poderia ser uma lição tão árdua, que nem mesmo a velha Sra. Finns poderia lhe lecionar. _Ou será que havia perdido essa aula?_


	3. Uma certa ajuda é sempre bemvinda

Sirius havia atirado o casaco de couro negro que o protegia da friagem e o jogado no chão, o mesmo fez com a camiseta, da mesma cor que a peça acima. Remo parecia muito atarefado no quarto superior, tentando ocultar alguns instrumentos que, pelo ruído, o animago não conseguiu distinguir. Nu da cintura para cima, Sirius espiou pela parede transparente que separava o quarto indiscreto, do banheiro igualmente indisfarçável, um tenso Remo, que não sabia se olhava para o lado, e tomaria uma ducha também, ou continuava ali, na sua mais cínica e artificial tranqüilidade. Sirius deu uma risada sincera, e o amigo apareceu com o rosto quase colado no vidro que dava visão completa do banheiro, observando de um modo muito febril e faminto o amigo, que só tinha uma toalha felpuda e vermelha encobrindo a cintura.

 Grudou a testa no vidro, e apesar do riso de Sirius abafar qualquer voz aparente, o animago conseguiu ler os lábios de Remo sem muito esforço._'Eu ainda estou aqui. Tenha algum respeito e vista-se_.', ele apenas mostrou um sorriso desdenhoso, e fingiu despir-se por totalidade, caçoando com a toalha, simulando que ela iria despencar a qualquer momento, e mexendo a cintura convulsivamente da forma que ele procedia, era bem provável que isso acontecesse. Mesmo que estivesse encoberto por uma camada de vidro, eram evidentes as manchas escarlates que povoavam seu rosto, alteando-se a cada movimento brincalhão de Sirius. E era precisamente isso que o animago ambicionava...Se o lobisomem não sustentava nenhum tipo de sentimento "_distinto"_ pelo amigo, ao menos, Sirius teve certeza, que assisti-lo nu, e mesmo sem blusa, era uma visão que o embaraçava de uma forma  muito....desconfiável. Claro, Tiago e Pedro já o haviam visto despido em tantas ocasiões que nem cabiam mais nos dedos das mãos e dos pés conjuntos. Mas nunca haviam ruborizado ou se escondido após isso, o que normalmente, Remo fazia, ao ver um naco de pele do amigo que não estivesse sob panos. Sirius não era tolo, e sabia que jamais seria qualificado como tal.

Raivoso, e com o rosto em chamas, Remo desceu as escadas, deparando-se com o riso histérico e enérgico de Sirius, que ainda se sustentava com a toalha. Pegou uma das almofadas que estavam desarrumadas sobre o chão, o rosto ainda contorcido de acanhamento."_Toma isso_, já que você gosta tanto de _exibir_ o seu corpinho!", mesmo constrangido, Sirius sabia que o rapaz podia invocar toda a seiva da parte lupina que o compunha, em qualquer eventualidade. Esquecendo-se de considerar a possibilidade, o rapaz estremeceu convulsivamente quando os olhos âmbar, extensos e ternos de Remo confundiram-se numa tonalidade ameaçadoramente dourada, concedendo um traço de audácia e obscuridade ao rosto delicado de Remo, que arremessou a almofada, que não era nada delicada e surpreendentemente pesada diretamente no torso nu do amigo, atingindo-o com precisão na região do estômago. 

O riso que estampava o rosto do rapaz desfez-se, ao passo que foi jogado com impacto para trás. Decerto, quando se tratava de vigor físico, Aluado não era digno de se desdenhar. Precipitou-se tanto, que nem havia notado o quão agressivamente havia atirado o travesseiro no amigo. O tombo estrepitoso de Sirius encheu os ouvidos do rapaz, seguido pelo barulho característico de uma considerável quantidade de água espalhando-se no chão, com a queda de Sirius na banheira. O baque foi tão forte, que Remo ficou inerte no lugar onde estava."Si...Sirius, _você tá legal?_..._Sirius_?...Pára de palhaçada, Sirius, e me responde.", misturou as palavras, arrependido do que fizera. Aproximou-se com precaução da hidromassagem larga, que quase ocupava todo o andar inferior do quarto pomposo, espaçoso e até um pouco suntuoso demais, nos padrões trouxas.

Quando abordou a ponta da banheira, sentiu uma mão úmida agarrando suas duas mãos, com impetuosidade e uma força semelhante á que acabara de usar...movida pelo ímpeto."_AH! SIRIUS_!", foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair de sua garganta, na forma de um grito assustado. Encharcado até os ossos, o animago sorriu com aquela fisionomia que sempre se servia quando pregava uma peça concluída com muito louvor."Eu gosto de mostrar o _meu corpinho, eh_? Mas agora eu estou mais no humor de mostrar _outra coisa_.", e antes que o amigo pudesse se libertar, puxou Remo pelos braços com toda força que conseguiu reunir. Obviamente, o rapaz estatelou-se da mesma forma que ele, a água abundante amortecendo a queda. O choque na banheira expurgou tanta água quanto o tombo de Sirius, e Remo só se deu conta que estava quase sob Sirius quando a ducha possante choveu em sua cabeça, o deixando tão ensopado quanto o amigo, que ria alucinadamente, os cabelos negros e sedosos grudando insistentemente em todos os cantos do rosto risonho_." Isso - não - foi - nada - engraçado - seu - babaca._", tentou parecer ajuizado, mas acabou por gargalhar com tanto alvoroço quanto o amigo."Eu achei engraçadíssimo, _particularmente_...A  sua cara de bobo, em especial, foi merecedor de uma _Ordem de Merlin. Pode até desbancar a do Rabicho.._.", disse, quase engasgando ao falar e rir á mesmo marcha. Remo considerou tentar afoga-lo na ducha para coagi-lo a se calar, mas sua idéia de dissolveu quando notou a posição em que se encontravam. Sirius tinha a cabeça recostada na borda da banheira, os braços esticados displicentemente no mesmo local, as pernas esticadas dentro da hidromassagem e submersas em água, e Remo estava quase ajoelhado, tecnicamente em cima do amigo, pois as pernas se abriam onde as do amigo estavam fechadas, e suas cinturas quase roçavam uma á outra. Mas uma marca avermelhada e levemente inchada, já formava uma certa saliência na testa de Sirius, e um pequeno filete de sangue deslizava em união com a água, laçaram a atenção de Remo, que olhou com arrependimento para a ferida.

"Ah, _droga_...Eu sou um _tonto_ mesmo..._Perdão, Almofadinhas_...Tá doendo muito?", questionou, debruçando-se no amigo, deixando os rostos á uma distância pecaminosa. Tentando afugentar os olhos dos lábios de Remo, que estavam ressequidos e brilhantes pela água corrente, Sirius respondeu, muito inseguramente, tentando não parecer tão atrapalhado por ter a boca que tanto ambicionara atiçando os seus reflexos tão arrojadamente."Hmm..._Eu não dou a mín_...Digo, não..._Não se p-preocupe, A...a-Aluado_...", gaguejou, sem realmente preocupar-se com o ferimento que gotejava em sua testa, proporcionando uma sensação cálida onde o líquido escorregava. No entanto, Remo parecia angustiado, apenas com a idéia de golpear seu amigo, já o mortificava. Roubou a mão livre de Sirius, colocando-o exatamente na sua, e levou-a onde a hemorragia se dispersava.

"Coloque a mão no ferimento, pra estancar o sangramento...Eu não tenho nenhuma poção Anti-Inflamação dentro da mala ou dos bolsos, mas eu acho que uns curativos trouxas podem ser de grande auxílio...", saltou para fora da banheira, sentindo o ar gélido da noite penetrar os poros e fazer um frio enregelante correr pelas veias. Precisaria de  bandagens higiênicas e algodões umidificados para livrar o local de germes. Mas o braço robusto de Sirius o prendeu antes que seus pés pudessem carregá-lo para o banheiro. Impensadamente, os globos âmbar iluminados pelo banho que a noite distribuía encontrou os cinzentos leais do animago.

"_Não!..._Hm, Espera, Remo, por favor..." embaralhou as palavras, tentando evitar o rosto de Remo, que parecia implorar por um esclarecimento. Mas não se deixou falhar, retendo-o com mais vigor. Ao levantar o rosto com vagarosidade, descobriu os botões da blusa de Remo quase todos abertos, e quase todos os membros do corpo parecia querer se pronunciar, em brasa."...é que tem _outra coisa_ que você precisava me ajudar"

"Se você tentar me atirar na água mais uma vez, eu juro que faço esse machucado se multiplicar quantas vezes me der na cabeça..." advertiu, ligeiramente desconfiado das intenções do amigo, mas ao topar com o semblante inopinadamente rígido, o tom de ultimato se dissipou. "S- Sirius, é sério, _de verdade_? _Perdão_, pode me dizer, que eu te ajudo...", o amigo o empurrou com mais força, fazendo-o entrar na água mais uma vez, as roupas já pesavam dolorosamente com a quantidade de água absorvida.

"Acho melhor você sentar aqui dentro, pois eu vou necessitar de um certo tempo, e, de qualquer forma, você já está molhado..." informou, obrigando o amigo a sentar-se na sua frente, já que havia espaço restando para mais três pessoas, internamente."Tudo bem, já estou aqui...Pode me dizer, você já está me deixando apavorado com essas maneiras tão..._diferentes do hábito_.", confessou, com franqueza, verdadeiramente amedrontado do que Sirius poderia lhe segredar. E se fosse uma complicação grave? Antes que pudesse perceber ou movimentar-se, o corpo convulsionou num tremor inconsciente, de receio e de frio. As janelas estavam entreabertas em sua totalidade, e o ar fresco e silencioso da noite embarcou nos cômodos, juntando-se á água fria que incidia fortemente na cabeça do animago, respingando no amigo e nas paredes. Sirius resolveu adotar a iniciativa, vacilante e ao mesmo tempo seguro de cada sílaba que deixava seus lábios para habitarem os ouvidos de Remo."Basicamente, isso vem acontecendo há um certo tempo, e é uma grande agonia, da qual eu não posso compartilhar com ninguém...", revelou, e os olhos cristalinos de Remo se arregalaram em dúvida e descrença.

"_Nem com o Tiago?",_ indagou, incerto da legitimidade das palavras do amigo. Sirius pareceu profundamente ofendido."_Não me interrompa, Aluado_...Hm...Nem mesmo com ele...", a réplica pareceu amansar Remo, que voltou a discorrer como se falasse consigo mesmo. "Suponho que seja sério mesmo...E porque ele não pode te ajudar?", o timbre de Sirius pareceu desgostoso novamente, e Remo sabia o exato motivo. "_Remo, eu detesto me repetir_, eu não gosto de ser interrompido...Mas como você perguntou, é porque ele não tem a capacidade de me ajudar, não dessa vez, eu presumo.", explicou, com simplicidade, mas Remo parecia cada vez mais envolvido e intrigado, sua voz se erguia para suceder desobedientemente a de Sirius.

"E o Pedro?", não conseguiu se refrear. "_Mas que demônio, Remo_! Hum...Muito menos com o Pedro...ele é um pouco..._alienado_...pra servir de auxílio...", redargüiu, genuinamente, e Remo assentiu, tentando absorver a informação. A única coisa que Sirius já ocultara de Tiago e Pedro era sua fraqueza em Poções, algo que somente Remo poderia resolver com algumas aulas particulares escondidas dos outros amigos. Contudo, fora esse episódio, não haveria nada, absolutamente nada que Sirius não pudesse relatar á Tiago ou Pedro, indubitavelmente. Esse tipo de conversa estava alimentando um sentimento de distinção em Remo, o quão especial ele era para Sirius, ao menos, nesse caso, o animago poderia somente confiar nos seus ouvidos e nas suas palavras, o que o fez vibrar internamente. "Entendo completamente.", apoiou, e Sirius prosseguiu, as orbes límpidas pareciam ver através do amigo. "Mas você não é como eles, presumo.", segredou, e Remo confirmou o que sentia com uma risada abafada, típica. "Não diga? Agora eu me senti _especial, Sr. Black_...", não poderia ter sido mais franco, e o amigo mostrou um sorriso fraco, mas radioso 'que bom que eu o faço sentir-se especial, já é um passo á frente', Remo apoiou o rosto nas mãos, fitando-o com devoção.

"Mas você _já _, Aluado...Mas pra poder me ajudar a me livrar dessa agonia você precisa _colaborar comigo_...", alertou, e Remo o observou como se houvesse proposto algo desmerecedor de resposta. Colocou uma das mãos úmidas no topo da cabeça do amigo, como faria se estivesse na forma canina, acarinhando a cabeça com afeição e ingenuidade. Sirius pensou em roubar as mãos lívidas de Remo nas suas, e recheá-las de beijos, mas a voz composta de Remo fez suas idéias de apagarem assim como se tornaram elementos da mente. "Definitivamente tudo, Almofadinhas...Se for para o seu bem, eu faço o que estiver a meu dispor, e á sua vontade.", Sirius teve a nítida impressão de que alguma parte do seu corpo desejava gritar, voar e correr desesperadamente. "_Tudo mesmo, Aluado_?", Remo tirou a mão espalmada da sua cabeça. "Claro, porque não?Afinal, os amigos só servem pra ajudar nos estudos, _eh_?", confirmou, com um sorriso gentil, sempre amável. O animago pôde atestar que as pontas dos dedos estavam quase congelando debaixo d'água fria. Remo se calou, talvez esperando que ele demonstrasse algo. Seus ombros tremiam involuntariamente, e o amigo teve uma espontânea vontade de coloca-lo sob as cobertas e aperta-lo docemente contra si. "Eu agradeço, Remo...Poderia me fazer um grande favor agora? Claro, se estiver de acordo com a sua vontade..."

"Naturalmente, Sirius...O que quiser."

 _"Não vá dizer que eu não avisei..."_

Antes que Remo pudesse perguntar o que aquilo supostamente significava, seus joelhos afundaram ainda mais na água, que com o peso de dois corpos, já transbordava pelos lados, e foi agressivamente levado para frente, deparando-se, em primeiro, o rosto esplendidamente belo de Sirius, para depois ter os lábios firmados ao encontro dos dele, com vigor, idolatria, avidez e um apetite que nunca havia presenciado semelhante. Precisou de alguns segundos para assimilar com legitimidade o que se passava, pois sua mente se demorava a absorver isso como um fato real. Sem se preocupar com qualquer categoria de reação que Remo fosse externar, o animago canino o pressionou contra a própria pele com ousadia, a língua ávida pedindo passagem para explorar a boca tão ansiada, para intensificar o que ele tanto fantasiara,  para que, se Remo se considerasse ofendido ou traído, pudesse ter sugado o máximo desse momento, para que, ao tardar, não sentisse remorso, ou que ao menos carregasse por alguns dias ou semanas a lembrança do corpo frágil de Remo ajustando-se com primor no seu. Estava molhado e esgotado, mas ainda tinha vivacidade suficiente para persistir no que fazia por um período suficiente para uma vida.

Ao ser empurrado com tanta impulsividade, Remo quase se desequilibrou totalmente, apoiando-se no torso desnudo do amigo a na borda da hidromassagem, acidentalmente, derrubou vários frascos, do que pareciam ser fragrâncias altamente afrodisíacas, pois ao se estilhaçarem no chão, encheram o cômodo com um aroma delicioso de canela mesclada com rosas. Quando Remo forçou a nuca de Sirius para aprofundar a quase inexistente extensão que os separavam, mãos ágeis escorregaram por baixo da água, deslizando sorrateiramente debaixo do pano que grudava em sua pele, mimando de carícias toda a extensão de suas costas. Remo sentiu todas as partículas que caracterizavam sua vivência vibrando num só sentido de êxtase e fascinação. Quando o beijo sufocante e selvagem se quebrou, ambos estavam inteiramente desprovidos de fôlego, e o hálito quente de Sirius, recém-desvendado, roçou como uma camada de ar morno em sua orelha. Um arrepio sublime e potente desceu em suas costas, e os dois se afastaram, como se providos de eletricidade, encostando-se um em cada borda oposta da banheira, se encarando febrilmente, arfando fortemente. Os lábios de Remo, uma vez arroxeados pelo frio, se tingiram de um rosado quase encarnado.

"Você fez..._o que você fez_?", Remo foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, sua respiração entrecortada embargando a voz."Por Merlin..._não acredito_...", um vidro de óleo essencial tombou ao lado do licantropo, partindo-se em pedaços indistinguíveis, até o conteúdo perfumado e entorpecente se derramar na água. O resto de roupas que restavam no corpo de Remo emanavam um excessivo odor de canela silvestre, que ao se diluir com o perfume do seu corpo, provocava em Sirius uma reação entre o prazer e a psicose.

"O interessante é que parece que _nós dois_ fizemos..." riu-se Sirius, tentando não arrancar as roupas esfarrapadas do rapaz, entorpecido com aquele cheiro que obstruía suas narinas e embaraçava seu cérebro. O peitoral de Remo subia e descia, descompassadamente."E parece que não foi nada mal. Se me permite, Remo, isso foi de grande ajuda, se quer saber...", perdera integralmente a noção das coisas, ao pensar que Remo fosse uma criança eterna, ele, simplesmente beijava espetacularmente bem.

"_Típico_. Você me enganou. Porque será que isso soa tão familiar?", os dois se encararam duramente, e a risada de Sirius preencheu o lugar como um gás tóxico, para depois ser acompanhada pela risada tímida de Remo. Quando as gargalhadas cessaram, ainda ofegante, Remo lançou um olhar felino, que Sirius jamais havia reconhecido, malícia parecia coligada nas pupilas âmbar."Mas, claro, se, eventualmente, você precisar de mais _ajudas_ dessa...estarei sempre á disposição...", o animago resolveu brincar como o jogo estabelecia.

"Hmmm..._Eu acho que posso fazer uma lista_...", engatinhou até o rapaz, até que, novamente, estivessem quase colados."Mas como primeiro item, eu gostaria muito de beija-lo novamente..."

Sirius nem precisou de uma confirmação, dessa vez, Remo o puxou com rigor, e seus lábios se conheceram mais uma vez, agora com uma potência e ferocidade mais intensas. Era fácil, como se viesse praticando isso desde vidas passadas, um sabia agradar o outro instintivamente. Água e roupas eram estorvos, mas iriam se livrar delas, e, quando o beijo brutal foi tomando proporções diferentes, ambos se separaram, arquejando mais uma vez, mas com dois sorrisos realizados estampados nas faces afogueadas. Remo ainda estava muito, muito próximo do rosto de Sirius, mas isso não o permitiu ficar mudo."E, digamos, desde quando o Sr. Almofadinhas têm necessitado esse tipo de _ajuda_ do Sr. Aluado...?, Sirius emitiu uma risada que foi substituída pela própria voz, num ar de escárnio distinguível."O Sr. Almofadinhas não acha que isso seja uma ajuda...Isso foi exclusivamente uma _"mãozinha_"...O Sr. Almofadinhas exige _o corpo inteiro do Sr. Aluado_...", agora foi a vez de Remo rir, pois Sirius prendera com precisão suas mãos nas costas, facilitando um panorama mais apropriado do peito nu do rapaz, que foi observado com genuína languidez."O Sr. Aluado concorda, sim, ele concorda...mas o Sr. Almofadinhas é _extremamente depravado_ e ainda não respondeu a pergunta que lhe foi dirigida...", Sirius pareceu pensativo, e soltou os braços de Remo, que se relaxaram no rosto do animago, e Sirius teve a nítida impressão de que ninguém o afagara com tanta suavidade e ternura."Na realidade foi tudo devido á brincadeira do Sr. Pontas...Você lembra, _não lembra_?", perguntou num ar afundado de desdém, e Remo assentiu com atividade."E como eu ia conseguir tirar aquilo da minha cabeça?", e deixou a mente retornar á antiga peça que Tiago conseguira arrematar contra os dois amigos. Claro, só um digno Maroto conseguiria enganar outros dois, e no caso de Pontas, isso era uma perspectiva muito constante.

Seus pensamentos voaram até o Salão de Hogwarts, Sirius, ele, Tiago e Pedro, lado á lado na mesa de refeições. Aparentemente Sirius e Tiago estavam submersos numa conversa de extrema gravidade, obviamente, os olhos enterrados na mesa da Sonserina. Sirius havia proposto que Tiago usasse a Capa da Invisibilidade para invadir o dormitório feminino sonserino, com todo o estoque semanal da Zonko's, que eles faziam absoluta questão de recarregar toda a semana, e derramar "acidentalmente" Pó de Vômito nas toucas de banho que ficavam em estantes nos armários dos banheiros. Certamente, era uma tarefa muito arriscada, e Sirius só havia idealizado para assistir as vaidosas primas correndo para a Ala Hospitalar, com gosma fétida escorrendo pelos cabelos brilhosos e tão cuidadosamente arrumados. Mas nada era um desafio impossível para Tiago.

 E Sirius, inocente, apostara que ele nunca iria conseguir realizar o dito. Tiago propôs que, se ele vencesse a aposta, Sirius teria que beijar apaixonadamente_(isso foi acrescentado pelo próprio Tiago_) a primeira pessoa que depositasse os pés na Torre Grifinória, sem distinção de aparência, sexo, ou idade. Claro, os dois aceitaram.

Mas o que o pobre Sirius não poderia imaginar, é que, ao anoitecer, Tiago fizesse uma aparição meteórica na Sala Comunal, enrolado na capa, e com o sorriso debochado que viam por tantas vezes, sorriso de triunfo, sucesso. O queixo de Sirius quase abordava o chão, e Pedro parecia haver esquecido completamente de mastigar os feijõezinhos. Maravilharam-se ainda mais quando os gritos agudos e horrorizados correram o castelo, e muitos se reuniram perto da lareira, investigando o que poderia ter assolado a escola daquela vez.

 Mesmo que Tiago houvesse corrido como um maratonista para alcançar o dormitório da sonserina em plena noite, os berros podiam ser ouvidos com precisão da lareira. A mochila de Tiago ainda tinha alguns vestígios do Pó de Vômito, quando o garoto explodiu em risadas, ao ver vários monitores na entrada, e Sirius estremeceu, perguntando-se se Tiago ainda se lembraria que o amigo teria que pagar pelo prometido. A fila de monitores discutia acaloradamente, alguns muito suados com segundanistas sonserinos resmungando meia dúzia de maldições, segurando as mechas cobertas de uma lama que em muito se assemelhava á vômito. Remo estava á frente deles, assim como Lílian, que conduzia todos á Ala Hospitalar, tentando finalizar o efeito do pó com a própria varinha. Apesar de muito ocupado, Remo parecia muito consciente do dono da peça, seu olhar correu toda a Sala Comunal, antes de entrar, e parou em Tiago que se contorcia de tanto gargalhar, Pedro o acompanhando.

Sirius demonstrava estar muito ofendido, e quase não reparara que o amigo se erguera, com Pedro nos calcanhares, ambos localizaram Remo no final do corredor, e desataram a berrar, aos plenos pulmões: "_Remo, a lua cheia!Lua-cheia!Vem dar uma olhada!_", certos do mais temido perigo para o amigo, e não se importando muito com os alunos que os olhavam com curiosidade, ruminando a idéia de que os Marotos estavam por trás da confusão noturna. Remo, sobressaltado, correu para a Sala Comunal, quase fazendo Tiago e Pedro desabarem nele. Sirius escondia o rosto nas mãos, e nem fazia idéia da razão para tanta comoção. A última coisa que conseguiu recordar, era Sirius sussurrando um muito embaraçado "Tudo bem, desde que seja _rápido e indolor_", e Tiago sorrir travessamente. Ele e Pedro se entreolharam com profundidade, e um pareceu desvendar o pensamento do outro. Um segundo depois, os dois garotos agarraram Remo pelos braços e pernas, imobilizando-o. Sirius se aproximou, mas acanhado que nunca, e o beijou com rapidez e relutância. O Salão, Tiago e Pedro detonaram em risadas quando Remo e Sirius se afastaram, ambos fumegando de timidez. Um minuto depois, Sirius descia e subia as Torres, exasperado, atrás de Pedro e Tiago, determinado a atirá-los impiedosamente em uma das lareiras.

Os dois voltaram a rir da recordação quando mais um vidro de sabão líquido com um aroma dominante de lavanda encheu a água, e Sirius se antecipou em desfazer os botões a camisa social que Remo trajava, plantando mimos, beijos e afagos em todo o corpo descoberto do lobisomem, secando-o primorosamente com uma toalha felpuda.


	4. Você vai adorar

_Qualquer mortal estava exposto ao charme e á malícia de Sirius Black, algo que parecia brotar naturalmente dos poros. Fosse mulher ou homem, criança ou idoso, ninguém estava imune á aquela lábia natural. E, Remo não era uma exceção á regra. Afinal, quem seria resistente á combinação de cabelos brilhantes e macios, negros e esvoaçantes, e um par de olhos mais do que perfurantes?_

Quando a toalha manejada pelas mãos ágeis do rapaz atingiram ao rosto, este o puxou com firmeza e segurança, aprofundando um dos primeiros muitos beijos dos quais ainda compartilhariam. Remo já havia beijado várias espécies de garotas, assim como o próprio Sirius...Entretanto, havia uma mágica distinta, que diferenciava o sabor e até mesmo o toque dos lábios do garoto nos seus. Não era insignificante ou momentâneo, a sensação se prolongava, e se tornava mais presente quando seus olhos afundavam nos do outro. Era um toque específico, e mesmo que fosse proporcionado por alguém do mesmo sexo, ainda, era algo a se deliciar. Beirava o terno e afetuoso, até passar pelo arrebatado, possessivo e um tanto lascivo. Remo já estava seco á minutos, mas Sirius continuava a explorar seu corpo com as mãos, parecendo muito deleitado com a tarefa."Quando estávamos na Ala Hospitalar depois das suas transformações...não sei porque nunca puxei o seu lençol pra checar o que havia por baixo. Não teria me decepcionado nem um pouco..." Remo ia rir gostosamente, mas, com perícia, Sirius passou a toalha por trás das costas do rapaz, laçando-o com a toalha. 

Enredando Remo, o animago puxou-o de encontro á sua cintura. Remo não era tão mais baixo que ele, era a altura adequada para que ambos pudessem ficar grudados por dias, sem reivindicações. E como suas silhuetas se encaixavam bem. As pernas torneadas de Sirius ondulavam-se esplendidamente nas de Remo, e, o lobisomem notou seguidamente uma qualificada saliência na área, que o fez ter ganas de gemer exclusivamente para o rapaz. Sabia que Sirius podia ser ligeiramente devasso, mas não contava com o tamanho que essa excitação poderia abranger.Sirius sussurrou suavemente em seu ouvido: _"Te amo, Aluado"_ para depois mordisca-la levemente, fazendo a pele do rapaz se arrepiar abruptamente, e se sentir, magneticamente, mais do que nunca, fascinado por Sirius. Sempre tivera sentimentos ambíguos pelo amigo, mas a atração física nunca foi maior do que isso. Mas agora, o corpo majestoso do amigo lhe parecia mais desejável, saboroso e irresistível do que nunca. Teve uma necessidade imediata e desesperada de toca-lo e senti-lo, com o próprio corpo, ou somente com a ponta de seus dedos. Mas era uma ambição que o perturbava.

Os dois se descobriam com tanta rapidez e ímpeto, que estavam prestes á desabar na beira das escadas, Sirius, ainda tentando se cobrir com o pedaço de toalha molhada. O mais alto conduziu Remo com tanto fogo e vontade para dentro do quarto, que ao tombarem com um armário miniaturizado, uma pilha de vibradores embalados despencaram na cabeça de Remo. O queixo de Sirius não poderia ter me movido mais abaixo. "_Uaaaaaauuu_...Isso é de verdade, Aluado, ou tem só um feitiço de semelhança?", perguntou, entusiasmadíssimo, enquanto retirava um dos pacotes empilhados na cabeça do rapaz, que somente soltou um muxoxo de profundo descontentamento, trocando um olhar muito perigoso e cínico com Sirius."Plástico, ignorante, plástico. Agora, se você prefere o de plástico á um real....", terminou, fazendo um bico imaculado, mas não suficiente para burlar Sirius, que deu uma risada frenética."Eu que me surpreendo, Aluado. Isso é uma _oferta_? Porque se for, eu me confesso _muito interessado_ nela.", Remo coçou o queixo, ainda mais cínico, fazendo Sirius rir ainda mais alto."Depende da forma que você interpretar. Mas se não for da mesma foi que eu interpretei, eu posso retirar a oferta...", sibilou, num ar muito científico intelectual, mas, seguidamente, a tonalidade mudou, transformada num sussurro pecaminoso no ouvido do outro, que o recebeu com desaviso. "_De graça pra você, Almofadinhas_..." , Sirius sentiu com precisão um fio de eletricidade trilhar seu corpo. Essa era uma face de Remo que nunca havia experimentado conhecer, mas, ainda assim, era reveladoramente instigante. Abriu um sorriso magnífico, derrubando Remo na cama, para depois forra-lo com o próprio corpo desnudo, e necessitado do corpo que estava abaixo. Mas precisado dele do que nunca estivera. 

Ainda sorrindo como uma criança afortunada, o animago declarou, sob o olhar sedento do outro rapaz."Sabe de uma?Eu adoro quando você fala desse _jeito_, quando você _perde a timidez_, e fala coisas que eu nunca pensaria que você diria, por ser tão tímido e acanhado..." Sirius estava tão próximo e adorável com seus olhos de cão desamparado, que seus cabelos perfumados caíam no rosto de Remo, que puxou os lençóis de seda, fazendo as posições serem invertidas. Sirius o mirou com descrença e admiração, mas idolatrando a forma viril com a qual ele prendia seus braços na cama, e o encarava tão diretamente, quase transpassando seus olhos."Acho que você perdeu tempo demais enquanto _pensava_ que eu era tímido...Mas é realmente lamentável, porque vamos ter de tirar o _atraso_ de todo esse tempo...", vendo o cinismo fantasioso de Remo, Sirius soltou uma risada satisfeita, puxando sua cintura para que se encaixasse na dele. Era maravilhoso tocar em áreas do corpo frágil de Remo que nunca havia posto as mãos. Sempre que pousava as mãos nos ombros do amigo, imaginava que ele poderia se desfazer ou desfalecer ali, tamanho o seu aspecto doentio. Mas Remo era fartamente mais do que isso.

"Bom, eu é que não vou reclamar..."

"E como você acha que podemos começar...? Eu não sei...", perguntou um espontâneo e divertido Remo, imitando um ar pensativo e duvidoso. Sirius escorregou languidamente por baixo dele, sem deixar de fitar as orbes âmbar, que retribuíam com expectativa.

"Ah, _mas eu sei_.."Deslizando as mãos pela calça jeans de Remo, o animago achou o zíper, que mecanicamente foi afastado, até ser aberto em totalidade."_Agora isso é por você não ter me agarrado no segundo ano._"  confessou  com um brilho fulgurante, muito desconfiável nos olhos e um sorriso devasso torcendo os lábios, antes de Remo gemer descontroladamente e seu corpo se convulsionar desenfreadamente.

******************************************************************************************************************

Estavam todos majestosamente bem-vestidos. Em trajes finos de gala, os parentes dos Evans e dos Potter se deslocavam pelo salão alegremente, ao som de uma banda especialmente contratada pelo noivo, alguns jovens e senhores já de idade avançava adentravam o salão, se sacudindo graciosamente, procurando pares para acompanhar a canção. Numa mesa reservada, sentavam-se, todos muito elegantes e excepcionalmente comportados, Pedro, Sirius, Remo, Tiago e Lílian, os dois últimos, particularmente produzidos e se destacavam facilmente dentre todos os outros,  não somente pelas vestes peculiarmente esplêndidas, mas também pelos sorrisos abobalhados que pareciam não despencar de seus rostos. Sirius bebia entusiasmadamente numa garrafa de _firewhisky_, com uma das mãos pousadas na mesa, esta se balançando ao ritmo irrequieto e jovial da música que se apresentava, a outra, pousada delicadamente na coxa de Remo, que aliviava a cabeça no ombro do namorado, um sorriso tão pertinente nos lábios, muito semelhante ao de Tiago e Lílian."Então...", começou Pedro, num tom meio desacreditado, os olhos lacrimosos arregalados para os dois amigos, que sorriram superiormente para o rapaz."...vocês fizeram..._aquilo_..." foi o bastante para Tiago se desdobrar em risadas, e muito dos convidados olharem para o quinteto mais excêntrico e desordeiro da cerimônia. Alguns remanescentes da época de escola ainda passavam pelos Marotos cheios de admiração e temor. No início do casamento, formou-se uma roda de rapazes em torno dos quatro, deliciando Sirius e Tiago, que sempre haviam lidado prazerosamente com a fama que lhes prestigiava pelos feitos que realizavam. Remo se sentiu duplamente envergonhado, pois muitos garotos ainda lhe perguntavam porque ele ainda não havia procurado um alto cargo no Ministério, ou...simplesmente porque a mão de Sirius estava na sua cintura de uma forma tão _sugestiva._

"_Claro que eles fizeram aquilo_, Rabicho. Olha a cara de _otário_ dos dois...só faltam escrever na testa: "_fizemos sexo noite passada. Vai encarar ou vai experimentar_?", provocou Tiago, e, mais uma vez, todos caíram no riso, exceto Remo, que se perguntava porque ainda não afundara o rosto nas mãos. Com um sorriso já muito conhecido por todos, Tiago cutucou Sirius com o cotovelo, atraindo a atenção do amigo, que estava sendo muito bem empregada nas "qualidades" frontais e traseiras do namorado, que acabara de se levantar, enrubescido até o último fio."Que _, maridão_?", brincou, e o sorriso de Tiago ficou melhor, mas, ainda assim, não deixou de investigar, em alto e bom som."Pode ir desembuchando, Almofadinhas...Você fez ou não fez o nosso Aluado _se pendurar no lustre, cara_?", até mesmo Lílian corou violentamente com os péssimos modos do esposo, dando palmadinhas com o buquê caprichado na cabeça do rapaz."Que tipo de _rumo_ essa conversa tá tomando? Nós estamos num casamento, não num strip-club...", protestou Remo, agitando os braços para tentar esconder o rubor escarlate que prevalecia em seu rosto. Mas agora, todos já haviam se sentado novamente, os olhares fixos no rosto satírico de Sirius, um sorrisinho desavergonhado contraindo os lábios.

"Eu não acredito que chegou a tanto...", foi a vez de Lílian ironizar, e Pedro a acompanhou, rindo de uma forma muito esganiçada para um homem."Eu também acho, Sirius, cara, desculpa, sem querer duvidar das suas performances, mas, também não é pra tanto...", Sirius riu como se houvessem pregado um desafio já ganho, levantou-se num salto quase teatral, puxando Remo para si, de uma maneira bastante impetuosa. O rapaz escondeu o rosto afogueado no ombro do namorado, tentando se punir mentalmente por ainda não ter enfiado a face em uma das privadas públicas. Mas Sirius o comprimia com insistência, e era muito improvável que conseguisse se libertar do abraço sem seduzir os olhares dos convidados alheios. Tiago bateu com violência na mesa, como um proprietário rico que dá uma oferta num leilão."Eu também não acredito...", seus olhos se dirigiram para Lílian, que fez o mesmo gesto que o marido, mas golpeando a mesa com ainda mais agressividade. Muitas mulheres observaram com repugnância.

"Eu só acredito _vendo_, Sirius..." desafiou ela, atirando o buquê na mesa com ousadia e audácia, Pedro riu alto, e Sirius o seguiu, contudo, Tiago mirou a garota com espanto, que chegava á aversão_." Lílian Potter! Caso não tenham te avisado ainda, você é uma mulher casada!_ aborreceu-se Tiago, e todos riram, até mesmo alguns convidados nas mesas laterais, que se mantinham curiosamente interessados na conversa."Você quer que nós dois _marquemos uma hora_, ou seja _naturalmente_, Lílian?", investigou o animago de cabelos negros, com um ar muito confiante de si, e todos arregalaram os olhos com espanto para ele."_Sirius!_" berraram Remo e Tiago, num uníssono acidental, Pedro gargalhava entre uma dentada e outra nos canapés, e Lílian balançava os pés, deliciada com a confusão...Sirius meramente sacudiu os ombros, não enxergando razão para tanta plerpexidade

"Sirius, você não aprender a ter _vergonha na cara_, eu juro que _conjuro_ uma pra você..." ameaçou o namorado, com um tom de distinto veneno e seriedade, fazendo Tiago balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, em concordância."Comporte-se, cara, não quero que meu filho aprenda esse tipo de depravação com o padrinho. _Você definitivamente é uma péssima influência_, Almofadinhas, seu devasso..."

Quando o grupo se calou, e as risadas cessaram, Remo e Lílian se retiraram num sobressalto da mesa, dirigindo-se para a mesa central, onde a vela no topo do bolo recheado primorosamente, havia tomado proporções colossais, amassando e destruindo toda a decoração do bufê. Lílian tirou a varinha do decote, e Remo de um dos bolsos das vestes, afastando os convidados que se aglomeravam,  e foram solucionar o contratempo, deixando Pedro, Tiago e Sirius sós. Tiago começou, num tom excitadíssimo de consumação."Cara, então esse negócio com o Remo é sério mesmo?...Quem poderia imaginar...eu ajudei no princípio disso...quem diria? Eu acredito que muitas moças vão ficar com muita inveja de um lobisomem tímido e intelectual...", debochou, e o animago mostrou um sorriso sereno, mas sincero e fascinante."Pois é, Pontas, meu velho...Você não faz idéia do quão extraordinário ele é, e faz proezas por mim...Eu acho que nunca fui tão feliz e tolo ao mesmo tempo, honestamente...", completou com um suspiro, e Pedro e o noivo o fitavam com esperado desentendimento e estranheza. Sirius lançou um olhar de superioridades para os amigos, que, internamente, se sentiram desejosos de saborear o mesmo que havia atingido tanto o pensar de Sirius."Pára com isso, Almofadinhas...Você faz parecer que nem sou eu que estou se casando hoje, francamente...", Sirius tirou um papel amassado e amarelado do bolso, puxando o melhor amigo para um canto, onde os outros convidados não pudessem espiar o conteúdo da conversa. Entregou o rasgo de papel nas mãos de Tiago, que o observou, perguntando-se se a paixão excessiva não havia apodrecido seu cérebro.

"Toma, aceite como o presente de casamento do seu melhor amigo, para você e Lílian..."

"Que droga de presente é esse, Almofadinhas? Você realmente _perdeu o juízo_, enfim. Um pedaço de pergaminho?"

"Não é um simples pedaço de pergaminho, _idiota_. Um telefone, e estou certo de que Lílian sabe manusear..."

"E do que se trata?"

"Tiago, meu bom homem, é um lugar para os _maiores imprevistos_. Lá, as coisas que você menos imagina, podem se tornar reais..."

"Quer dizer que você e o Aluado tiveram uma estadia por lá...Como tem _tanta certeza_ que será útil pra mim e Lílian?"

_"Aaaaah, Pontas, pode acreditar, você ainda vai precisar disso...E vai adorar..."_

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*

_Bom, acabou, neh ^____^ Queria agredecer á todo mundo que mandou reviews pra mim (bjus pra Ana Rita, Ameria Asakura Black, Arashi Fujimya, Camis, Julia yagami, Bella Black, Hori, Dana Norram, Holly Moon, Ta_mies, Sakura Lucy Li, e todo mundo que mandou reviews, i love u guys ), vocês me fizeram mt feliz, you guys....E, por favor, revisem o último capítulo tmb, por mim, viu? Eu me diverti muito escrevendo esse fic, e talvez, eu faça outros(claro, dos marotos, os personagens mais interessantes da série...), e talvez nos vejamos por essa seção mais uma vez, quem sabe....Bjo, povuuu, e thanks a LOT..._


End file.
